When a world seems to crumble
by chibigoten124SSJ3MysticPan
Summary: (A/U) T/P G/B In the 28th Tenkaichi budoukai when Pan beats Goten a new enemy appears & the gang knows they cant beat the enemy & survive so bulma builds a time machine for 3 (better summary inside)R
1. perfect?

When A World Seems To Crumble  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: In the 28th Tenkaichi budoukai when Pan beats Goten. A new enemy appears and the Z-gang knows they cant beat this enemy without sacrificing their own lives in the process. So Bulma builds a time machine that can fit 3 people, Bulma plans on sending the 3 passengers to the past, when Goku came back for a day. These 3 people must train and defeat Majin Buu & the other enemy. But will an unexpected love spring up?  
  
AGES:  
  
Pan:4 Bra:3 Mirai Trunks:18 Goten:7 Mirai Goten:18 Trunks:8  
  
Marron:3 Ubuu:8 (I changed his age a lil)  
  
On with the fic! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "And the winner is Son Pan!!!!" Every one turned their head to the arena in shock. A 4-year-old girl just beat up her 17-year uncle. "Good work Panny I think Goten learned his lesson, do you think so?" Trunks asked. "Yeah Trunks-san he wont go easy on me ever again!" Replied a very content Pan.  
  
"Yeah Panny you did it!" said an also very happy Bra. "But Panny you didn't have to hurt Goten-chan so bad." Said now a very sad Bra. "Don't worry Bra-chan, Go-san can handle a lot more than that, he was just being soft, he is okay!" Replied a still very content Pan. "Are you sure Panny he hasn't moved yet." Asked a still very worried Bra. "Don't worry Bra-chan here I have a bandage right here" And from Pan's pocket out came a cute little pink bandage with little bunnies all over it. "Put this on Go-san and give him a kiss and he will be all better!" Chirped Pan. "Are you sure Panny?" "Yea! Mama does that to me all the time and it works!" Replied Pan. "Okay! I will be right back, okay Pan?" Asked Bra. "Yeah don't worry Bra- chan I am going to talk to mama & daddy." Replied Pan.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks was already talking to Goten, who had finally raised his head from the ground. "Man Goten if a 4 year old can beat you then you really need to start training." Mocked Trunks. "Just shut up Trunks, you are only a little more powerful then me so watch it cause Pan would have kicked your ass too." Answered Goten. "Yeah Goten make excuses it doesn't really matter we all know it is because of the mystic powers she inherited from Gohan is what makes her so powerful, but I don't know maybe she would have still kicked your butt without them who knows." Stated Trunks.  
  
Before Goten could say any thing Bra can running up and jumped in Goten's arms. (a/n he was sitting down next to the arena.) "Hi Goten-chan are you okay?" Asked Bra. "Yeah Bra I am fine" Answered Goten. "Just his pride is hurt." Trunks said. Goten just gave Trunks a dirty look. "Oh really Goten-chan, I don't know where your pride is so I will just put the bandage right here!" Chirped Bra. Bra took the wrapping off, and removed the white things on the bottom of the bandage and put it on Goten's forehead, and after putting it on his face Bra studied it to make sure it was in a good spot, she then gave Goten a kiss on the cheek. "Do you feel better now Goten-chan?" Questioned Bra. "Yeah Bra I feel a lot better I am still glad I at least have 1 fan left. Answered Goten. "No Goten you don't have a fan you have a girl friend." Teased Trunks. "Well at least I can get a girl friend, right Bra?" Goten asked. "Really Goten I am your girlfriend." Bra asked excitedly. "Yep you bet!" Answered Goten.  
  
"Yeah I cant wait to tell Panny. Squealed Bra. "Tell me what?" Pan asked while coming up to them. "Goten says I can be his girlfriend!" Bra said even more excited. "Really Go-san?" Asked Pan. "Yeah you bet!" Said Goten. And with that he put Bra on his shoulder and put 1 hand on his leg and stood up. "Well Trunks I may have lost my pride but at least I gained a girlfriend in the process." Teased Goten. Trunks just scowled at his friend and rolled his eyes. But before he could say anything to that comment he felt a tug on his pants leg. Trunks looked down and said "Yeah Panny what do you need?" While lifting her up to have her sitting on his shoulder like Goten has Bra. "Well Trunks-chan if you need a girlfriend I can be it." Answered Pan. "Really Panny?" Asked Trunks. "Yeah you bet!" Answered a now excited Pan. Trunks chuckled at this and said "Sure Pan you can be my girlfriend." "Really wow! I cant wait to tell mommy and daddy and grandpa!" Said Pan. "Yeah Pan we both have boyfriends now!" Said Bra very excited. Pan just nodded in return.  
  
"So guys what's up you didn't come back from the arena area?" Asked Goku, who was coming up to them with the others close behind him. "Grandpa you wont believe what happened!" Exclaimed Pan with excitement. "What Panny?" Asked Goku "Me and Bra just got boyfriends!" Exclaimed Pan with yet again excitement. "Really who?" Asked Gohan with his eyebrow raised. "Goten and Trunks!" Squealed Bra. "AAWWW how cute!" Squealed ChiChi, Videl and Bulma. "Oh Dende the woman's going to want pictures now." Vegeta said with sarcasm. "You know that isn't a bad idea Gohan get the camera!" Videl ordered. "You too Goku." Agreed ChiChi. "Vegeta what are you doing just standing there go get a camera!" Ordered Bulma. "Thanks for giving them that idea Vegeta." Gohan said with sarcasm. "Just shut up brat!" Replied Vegeta. After the men got the cameras. The women were telling the posses they wanted them to do. "Okay Pan, Bra give Goten and Trunks a kiss on the cheek. *Flash* the flashes of the cameras went off with each new pose.  
  
After 15 minutes of posing for the camera, everyone who wanted 1 got a picture of the 2 chibis with their "Boyfriends". Of course Pan and Bra got their pictures and they were putting it away in their pockets safely. " I am going to keep this pictures forever, how bout you Pan?" Questioned Bra. Pan just nodded in return. But these happy moments were going to be crushed soon, by an attack that would change Pan and Bra's world, literally. *BOOM* The sound of a ki blast hitting a building snapped everyone away from their own perfect little world. Everyone turned around to see.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cliffy! Okay everyone I left you with a little cliffhanger... does anybody want to guess who the villain is? Well I want 3 reviews before I think bout writing the next chapter! It might take awhile because well...i have bout 20 more t/p fics written down that I want to post. Hehe so it might take awhile! Flames are welcomed but after I read them I will delete them okay? And for any one who ACUTALLY took that boyfriend/girlfriend thing seriously, it was a joke well something like that I cant describe it but they really aren't dating a 3 and 4 year old. So anyway I will see you later bye! Remember REVIEW! 


	2. surprises

When a world seems to crumble Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: In the 28th Tenkaichi budoukai when Pan beats Goten. A new enemy appears and the Z-gang knows they cant beat this enemy without sacrificing their own lives in the process. So Bulma builds a time machine that can fit 3 people, Bulma plans on sending the 3 passengers to the past, when Goku came back for a day. These 3 people must train and defeat Majin Buu & the other enemy. But will an unexpected love spring up?  
  
AGES:  
  
Pan:4 Bra:3 Mirai Trunks:18 Goten:7 Mirai Goten:18 Trunks:8  
  
Marron:3 Ubuu:8 (I changed his age a lil) Reviews at the bottom! " " means talking [ ] means thinking On with the fic! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Everyone turned around to see. Seventeen??!! "Seventeen aren't you suppose to be good?" Asked Goku "I am suppose to be good but had a visitor one day and he made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Replied 17 "Don't you notice anything different about me." Stated 17. "Well your hair is longer and there is some type of mark on your forehead." Replied Goku  
  
"Mommy who's the freak with long hair? Asked Pan. "Ssshh Pan he was a bad guy we had to fight a long time ago, and he is very powerful. Replied a worried Videl. Pan just looked at 17 and was thinking [he doesn't look powerful to me, he just looks like a girl with long hair but in a boys body, and a ugly 1 too, I could beat him up if I wanted too.] thought Pan. "17 what are you doing hurting all those innocent people!" Demanded 18. "Dear sister is this what have you become a weakling and a protectors of these miserable humans?, shame I thought you would become these humans master or something but I see I am going to have to show you how to have fun again." 17 replied while trying to hide a smirk.  
  
"What were you talking about when you said you made a deal?" Questioned Gohan. "I don't see why I shouldn't tell you this is the last thing you will hear before you die anyway, before the day Badidi attacked he asked for my help, I wasn't to sure about it so he gave me a crystal, that he said would give me tremendous power, well I didn't believe him, so I was cleaning my house today and guess what I find, the crystal I was going to throw it away but I thought hell why not, so I inserted the crystal to my heart and next thing you know I am the most powerful person in the universe. Said a very cocky 17."Then that mark on your head it's." Began Goku but was cut off by 17. "Wow Goku you are smarter then you look it's the o so famous M sign.  
  
"Hey you watch who you are calling dumb you cross dresser!" Yelled Pan. Everyone turned his or her head to look at Pan each, person with a huge sweat drop. "Panny where did you learn that word?" Asked Videl. "I heard Goten and Trunks say it yesterday about." Pan said but was interrupted by Trunks. "Panny, no 1 wants to know so just be a good girl and be quiet. "Okay Trunks-chan if you say so." And with that Pan jumped in Trunks arms.  
  
"Now who might that little bitch be? Asked 17 "Hey cross dresser watch who you are talking to!" Yelled Bra. Bra said this while pulling a way from her mother and walking up to 17. "Well if I cant get to know your little friend I guess you will do fine." Said 17. 17 started walking up to Bra. Bra just froze right there, but right before 17 could grab Bra, Goten reappeared right behind her and grabbed her and disappeared. 10 second later he reappeared right next to Trunks.  
  
"Don't you dare try to hurt Bra! Yelled Vegeta. And with that Vegeta turned SSJ2, and tried to attack 17 but he dodged all of the attacks. "17 why are you doing this!" Yelled 18. "First its super 17 and second because I know how to have fun. Replied 17 "Super 17 don't you think that is a bit cheesy." Said Pan.  
  
"Wench watch your mouth." Ordered 17. "Screw you!" Yelled Pan. Once again everyone turned around to face Pan with a huge sweat drop. "Pan where did you learn that word?" Asked Goku. "I heard Trunks say to Go-san that he wanted to screw." Pan tried to say but once again cut off by Trunks. "Panny I thought we had made a deal a long time ago that you would never say that word and I would buy a life time pass to go to the amusement park. "You bribed my granddaughter a life time pass to an amusement park so she wouldn't say screw you!" Hollered ChiChi. Trunks just winced at the tone of voice that ChiChi was using, while Pan was smiling happily in his arms.  
  
"I hate to ruin your little soap opera but I think I am going to kill you now. Said 17. 17 raised his hand to prepare an attack but was cut off by a small ki blast. "Everyone grab on to me quick!" Ordered Goku. Every one grabbed on to Goku and vanished thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission technique. Everyone reappeared at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Dad do we have any chance to beat him?" Asked Gohan "No son, the only way is to fight him altogether, we would destroy him but we would destroy ourselves also. "Guys don't you think he will know we are here?" Asked Goten. "Your right Goten lets go to my lab, I have a secret passage way that will take us there, and once we get there we can us my newest invention, and we will be approximately 50 miles from here and underground." Said Bulma.  
  
Everyone went to her lab and went in a tube like machine and after matters of seconds reappeared in a whole new lab. "So what do we do know we cant stay here forever." Said Goten "We could make a time machine!" Began Bra. "Yeah like the story you told us about Mirai Trunks!" Ended Pan. "Yes that's an excellent idea girls!" Exclaimed Videl. "Can you build 1 mom?" Asked Trunks "Yes I can but it will take 2 days and I only know how to make 1 with 3 passengers." Replied Bulma. "So who will go? Asked 18.  
  
"The children they should go." Said Goku. "Your right Goku, Pan Bra & Ubuu will be going." Agreed Bulma. "Ubuu's here?" Asked Pan. "Yeah Panny he is here didn't you see him?" Asked Bra. "No he has been so quite I probably forgot he was here." Said Pan "Yeah Ubuu why have you been so quite?" Asked Bra. "After everything that happened I had nothing to say. Ubuu finally said. "Okay the children are going any 1 have a problem with that?" Asked Bulma. No one said anything. 2 Days later. "I think I am done!" Yelled Bulma. "Really?" Asked Gohan. "Yes I think so, but.. *BOOM* "Oh no, not now." ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Cliffy!! Okay I am so happy I got more reviews then I asked for!! Yeah!!  
  
Brandon B: I am glad you r into the t/p but sorry bout the g/b. this will have g/b in it I am sorry. But I hope you still continue to read this! And I know tht your review wasn't a flame. I am glad you gave me your opinion.  
  
T/ptears: thank u for your review u r awesome! And thanks for answering my ? with out u I wouldn't know how to do anything! *Bows towards you*  
  
Trunksluva!: I am glad you thought my fic was cute, I hope you like this chappy.  
  
Graelyn-chan: yea I know tht I am cruel. Lol sorry but this is going to haunt u too. Lol.  
  
Son gomay vidal goku: yep its going to develop into something, but not with this trunks but the past trunks, if u don't understand wht I am saying email me and ask.  
  
Death Vorstagalf: thank u for reviewing! I am so happy tht I made your favorite list! Anyway I will talk to u later!  
  
Camille: I don't find tht funny. I will deal with u at school. And wht do u want for x-mas. And u should have been nicer since I saved you butt from detention!  
  
Anyway thanks guys!! I want 10 reviews before I think about updating again! And thank u t/ptears!!!!! Without u there wouldn't be a chappy 2!! Everyone give it up for her!!! *Applauds* 


	3. bye bye

When a world seems to crumble Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: In the 28th Tenkaichi budoukai when Pan beats Goten. A new enemy appears and the Z-gang knows they cant beat this enemy without sacrificing their own lives in the process. So Bulma builds a time machine that can fit 3 people, Bulma plans on sending the 3 passengers to the past, when Goku came back for a day. These 3 people must train and defeat Majin Buu & the other enemy. But will an unexpected love spring up?  
  
AGES:  
  
Pan:4 Bra:3 Mirai Trunks:18 Goten:7 Mirai Goten:18 Trunks:8  
  
Marron:3 Ubuu:8 (I changed his age a lil) Reviews at the bottom! " " means talking [ ] means thinking On with the fic! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"...Oh no, why did it have to be now?" Bulma said in disbelief. "Heh, so this is were you have been hiding huh?" Taunted 17. "What do you want cross-dresser!?" Demanded Pan. "Yeah!" Agreed Bra. "Oh, so look at what we have here the wench bunch."17 said while smirking.  
  
"I don't know what you said but I know that I don't like it!" Screamed Bra. Pan just nodded and gave 17 the birdie. Everyone once again looked at Pan in disbelief. Gohan just smacked his head with his hand and asked. "Let me guess, Trunks taught you that?" "Yeah!" Chirped Pan. "Damn." Mumbled Trunks. [Some one has to remind me not to baby sit her anymore.]  
  
But before Trunks could say anything a hard object came into contact with his head. *BAM* "AAAHHH, what the hell was that!?" Yelled Trunks while falling to the ground and grabbing his head, he already had a huge bump on his head. (A/N guess who it is! ^ ^) "You deserved that!" Yelled Chichi "You teach my only grand child such bad thing, you deserve it! You are lucky I am in a good mood today!" Ranted Chichi. [Oh shit, I would hate to see her in a pissed of mood.] (A/N we all know she hit him with a frying pan)  
  
17 just sweat dropped. [These people all need a doctor.] He stared at the scene that had just unraveled. Pan and Bra where holding on to dear life on Trunks and Gotens backs, who where running away from a not to pissed of Chichi (A/N feh.yea right) and a mad Bulma who were shouting some thing about responsibility and etc.. and the men where just staring dumbly, and some small silent boy, the boy really creeped him out. [What kid is that quite!?, and these idiots where the most powerful people in the universe?, what is this world coming to?] 17 asked himself.  
  
"Okay I have had enough with this shit!" Yelled 17. "Fight me now!" Demanded 17. The crazy scene finally ended when everyone heard 17 shout. "Are you ready to fight or what?" Asked 17 while getting in his fighting position. [Crap!] Was the first word to enter Bulma's head. [We need to get the kids to the time machine!] "Kids hurry!, we have to go to that weird thing in the middle of the room." Pan and Bra just stared at Bulma.  
  
After 15 seconds of silence Pan and Bra both yelled "NO!" "I am not leaving Trunks-chan!" "I am not leaving Goten-chan!" Yelled Pan and Bra. "Girls this is no time for games come now!" "Look Pan don't.." Trunks was cut off by a ki blast that barley missed them. "I don't think so, no 1 is leaving" 17 said with a scary grin. "You leave them alone, your fight is with use not them." Vegeta spoke out. Vegeta turned SSJ2, while Goku went SSJ3, and Gohan booted up to his SSJ3 Mystic form. "If you want a fight then come get it!" Yelled 17. Vegeta, Goku and Gohan charged at 17, while Bulma was trying to get Pan and Bra on the time machine.  
  
"Come on Pan, Bra be good girls and go in the rocket ship!" "First of mommy, we are not dumb that is not a rocket ship, and 2 NNNNNOOOO!!" Explained Bra. Pan just smiled and nodded her head. "Don't you want to be good little girls like Ubuu." Said Bulma " I am not a girl!" Yelled Ubuu "Woops that's not what I meant" Bulma tried to explain. "No forget it" Mumbled Ubuu. "Pan, Bra don't worry about us we can handle it." Trunks and Goten said while giving a victory sign. "Okay if you say so." Pan and bra said reluctantly while jumping into the time machine. "Okay here we go!" Bulma said while pressing a big red button. The window started to go down and in 5 seconds a huge light blinded everyone. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ PAST  
  
*Crash* "Dad what do you think was that?" Asked Gohan. "I have no clue son lets go check." Said Goku [This day is just getting stranger by the second, first that Shin guy (A/N wht did they call supreme ki again?, when he was still disguised?) and now a mysterious crash, what else will happen little aliens will come out and try taking over the world? (A/N she doesn't know how close she is!) Thought Videl. Every 1 walked over to where they heard the crash and saw.... ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Cliffy  
  
Feh. u all know wht they r going to see. Anyway sorry bout no action scenes but I am in a rush today so I couldnt write any...but I promise I will next time!! ^ ^ and I want 18 reviews before I think bout writin a next chappy. And I am thinking bout do a mailing list, if u r interested tell me if you r not tell me you aren't, and if u don't want any 1 to see your email just email me telling me your email. And wht name u go by(user name) And if u have a user name just say yes and say look at my profile for e-mail. And if I don't get a review from old reviewers and I am going to update I am just going to email u if u have a user name. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope every 1 had a great x-mas today.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Chibi-Gotens-Girl: yep she is cute! ^ ^ thanks for the review hope you like this chappy!!  
  
Death Vorstagalf: glad u liked the chappy!! ^ ^ well u got wht u wanted, u got more, u happy now?  
  
DBZChicky501: happy I updated!!? God my back still hurts!! Anyway hope u like this chappy! ^ ^  
  
Bran.chan: *shrugs* I like givin u guys cliffys! ^ ^ I hope u got my email explain the ages, do u get it now? NIGHTSCREAM: oooo I liked your review a lot! ^ ^ hope u like this chappy!  
  
Brandon B: yea I understand u! ^ ^ glad u r going to read fic!! Hope u like this chappy!  
  
T/Ptears: trust me u did a lot too!! ^ ^ thanks!! U better tell me wht u think of this chappy!!  
  
Son gomay vidal goku: omg u don't know how confused u got me!! I had my ending all ready and then u told me bout tht and now I have a 2 ways of which the fic should end! I still have to decide which I want but stick with us...PLEASE!!  
  
THANK U EVERY 1!!!!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. hello's and chibi fights

When a world seems to crumble  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: In the 28th Tenkaichi budoukai when Pan beats Goten. A new enemy appears and the Z-gang knows they cant beat this enemy without sacrificing their own lives in the process. So Bulma builds a time machine that can fit 3 people, Bulma plans on sending the 3 passengers to the past, when Goku came back for a day. These 3 people must train and defeat Majin Buu & the other enemy. But will an unexpected love spring up?  
  
AGES:  
  
Pan:4 Bra:3 Mirai Trunks:18 Goten:7 Mirai Goten:18 Trunks:8  
  
Marron:3 Ubuu:8 (I changed his age a lil) Reviews at the bottom! " " means talking [ ] means thinking On with the fic! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
and they saw a ship. "Hey Goku doesn't that look like the ship Mirai Trunks came in? Asked Krillin. "Yeah that is." Answered Goku. "Do your guys think they need help again?" Asked Gohan. "Who needs help...and what Mirai?, Trunks is right there." Asked Videl while pointing to Trunks. They continued to walk towards the ship until Goku, Gohan, and Goten stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Guys what's wrong?" Asked Bulma. Goku, Gohan and Goten just stood frozen in their spots. They seemed to be staring out into space but they weren't blinking. After a minute Goku, Goten and Gohan snapped out of their daze. "Wow that was weird." Goku said while rubbing his head. "Yeah I agree." Gohan said while mimicking his father. "I saw a chibi Videl!" Chirped Goten.  
  
"What?" Asked Videl. "I remember this, do you Yamacha?" Asked Bulma. "Um no..should I?" Asked Yamacha "Yes you idiot, (this is going to be from db so I doubt ppl will remember) remember after the Tenkaichi budoukai when Goku was against Tien and after the competition we went to eat, Goku wouldn't eat cause he thought something was going to happen to Krillin while he got his dragonball and Goku looked like he dozed of but then he yelled out Krillin and ran out of the restaurant and went to go find Krillin, and when he got their he was right something did happen to Krillin." Bulma reminded. Yamacha thought and then remembered. "Oh yeah!, do you think they had a vision?" "No, they were just thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow rain or snow..of course they had a having a vision u idiot!" Bulma yelled. "Geez you don't have to be so mean about it...hey guys what happened in your vision?" Asked Yamacha.  
  
"We had reached the ship and out came 3 little kids from it." Began Goku. "Yeah!, their was a chibi Videl and chibi Bulma!, and a chocolate boy!" Chirped Goten. "What he is trying to say is that out of the ship came out a girl that looked a lot like Videl but she has black eyes and a girl that looks exactly like Bulma and a young boy who had dark skin and a Mohawk, and the two little girl seemed to know us because they started running up to us." Gohan explained.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets see what's going on." Said Chichi while walking up to the ship. Everyone just nodded and followed her. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ In the ship  
  
"Hey Panny what's wrong?" Asked Bra. She got no response from her friend. "Pan!, please say something!" Yelled Bra worriedly. Pan too had stopped doing what she was doing before but in case that was talking.  
  
"Calm down Bra she will be all right." Ubuu said calmly. "How are you so sure?" Asked Bra. "I am sure because I heard the adults saying that she might have the same gift Gohan, Goten and Goku have." Explained Ubuu.  
  
"What gift is that?" Asked Bra. "She has visions." Ubuu said while waiting for Pan to snap out of it so they could get out of the ship. "Visions?" Asked Bra. "Yea she can see what will happen before it happens." "Oh so she is psycho!?" Asked Bra. Ubuu sweat dropped and said "No she is not psycho, its called psychic but she isn't that either."  
  
Bra frowned and said "Well what is she!?" "I don't know." He said calmly. "The why do you even bring it up!?" Bra said in an annoyed tone. Ubuu was about to say something when Pan broke out of her daze. "Hey guys!, you wont believe what I saw!" Yelled Pan excitedly. "What did you see Pan-chan?" Asked Bra. "I saw a chibi grandpa, a chibi Trunks-chan, your mommy, uncle Veggie, and grandpa!" Pan yelled happily. "Really!?" Yelled Bra. "I guess we went to the right time." Ubuu said calm as always. "Ubuu do you always sound so boring?" Asked Bra. "And I saw people I saw in my mommy's photo album." Continued Pan. "Oh really who were they?" Asked Ubuu. "I don't know." Pan said while shrugging. "Well let's get out of this ship and see who these people are!" Chirped Bra. Everyone agreed and they pressed the little button that said open. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Out side the ship.  
  
Everyone was finally a few feet away from the ship when the door started to open. Everyone waited patiently to see who came out. Finally the door opened and out came 3 young children. "See I was right a chibi Videl and Bulma!" Yelled Goten. "See I was right Bra there is chibi Grandpa and a chibi Trunks!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"Excuse us but do we know you?" Asked Goku. "Grandpa!" Yelled Pan. "Grandpa?" Questioned Chichi. [That could not be my grandchild unless that would be Gohan's or Goten's daughter.] Chichi thought to herself. "Mama!" Yelled Bra while hugging Bulma's legs,  
  
"Mama?" Questioned Trunks. [What is she talking about she is my mom not hers.] Trunks thought to himself. A beeping came from inside the ship. "What's that?" Asked Videl. "I don't know." Pan and Bra said at the same time. "It's the video." Ubuu said. "Video?" Everyone asked including Pan and Bra. "Why didn't they tell us?" Asked Pan and Bra while Bra finally let go of Bulma's leg. "Mrs. Bulma thought you would forget and Pan would break it so she told me to tell them."  
  
"Oh." Said Bra. Pan eyes narrowed "I would have not broken it!" She said defensively.  
  
Pan walked up to Trunks and pulled his hair. "Hey Bra his hair even feels like Trunks hair." Said Pan. Trunks slapped Pan's hand. "Hey watch it!" Yelled Trunks. Pan got annoyed and punched Trunks. "Don't hit me!" Yelled Pan. "Yeah leave Pan-chan alone!" Yelled Bra while running up to Pan. "Hey kids break it up!, um excuse me young man but what is this about?" Asked Bulma. "My name is Ubuu and this is about.... ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ well u guys know wht it is about.. now for reviews!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
T/ptears: hi twin, yes u can cuss. U shall dream of a certain elf. *snickers*  
  
DBZChicky501: wow u actually signed in!! lol see u laters.  
  
Darkpride: hi yeah well I think this sucks so w/e. should u be going into Pan's user name?  
  
Goten's Guardian Angel: goten is mine!!!!!!!! Did tht answer your question?  
  
son gomay vidal goku: so u don't want it to be a Mirai pan/ past trunks? I will think about it okay? I updated r u happy now?  
  
Death Vorstagalf: did tht answer your question?  
  
Blackdragon: bra isn't older then pan. In every info dbz site I have gone to in the timeline pan is always a year older then bra.  
  
Sugar: I updated now. And its not going to be mt/p if anything it would be a Mirai pan/ present trunks fic. And he would only be older then her by 3rys. But I am not sure. I might change things.  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: yes I know I rule. Lol anyways glad u like the ficcy.  
  
Claire: yep my fic is unique but I am happy it is.  
  
Jezika-gurl: I updated happy?  
  
Thank u all for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
